Isgalino
Isgalino: Is a language I designed. It is designed to be easy to learn and is based on English, Spanish, Italian and various others. Scroll down and you'll see the Alphabet pronunciation and then Diphthongs, they will show you how the language is pronounced. From then on you will be able to read and pronounce the language correctly. =Alphabet Pronunciation= The letter and how they sound in English words. (Bracketed symbols are IPA for English) A- A''nt. æ B- ''B''ig. b C- ''C''ar. k K- ''K''id. k D- ''D''og. d E- ''E''nd. ɛ F- ''F''ox. f G- ''G''od. ɡ H- ''H''ot. h I- ''EE''l. iː J- ''J''ob. dʒ L- ''L''ot. l M- ''M''ob. m N- ''N''ip. n O- ''O''n. ɒ and oʊ this pronunciation » '''oʊ occurs when the o''' is at the end of the word. Ô- used to represent the ɒ sound found inside or at the start of Isgalino words, although if the normal ''o was used at the end of an Isgalino word it would be pronounced like oʊ and so it is used to indicate that the sound is that of ɒ and not oʊ. P- P''op. p R- ''R''at. r S- ''S''at. s T- ''T''op. t U- B''OO. uː V- V''al. v W- ''W''in. w X- Fo''x ks Y- Y''ou. j Z- ''Z''ed. z Diphthongs Other alphabetical sounds represented by more than one letter; Compared to the pronunciation in English. Another thing to take notice to is the '''O at the end of a word in Isgalino is pronounced like in the English word "N'o'". But in a word, not at the end, it is pronounced as a standard Isgalino O. Although when a noun which has "o" at the end is pluralised the "o" does not make the long "o" sound that it would normally make at the end of a word, it instead makes a normal "o" like it would inside a word. E.g. Le stan'o'''s. '(Bracketed symbols are IPA for English)' '''EI' long A in English G'a'''me. eɪ '''AI' long I in English Fr'i'''day. aɪ '''OI' like in English T'oy'. ɔɪ CH like in English Ch'''ocolate. tʃ '''SH like in English Sh'''ock. ʃ '''JH like in the French Bon'j'''our. ʒ '''AO' like in the English C'ow'. aʊ AU like in English Au'''dience. ɔː '''OU rarely used in Isgalino but when used is only used at the start of the word or within it and is not required at end. Represents sound like in English C'o'''de. '''CU' like in English QU. E.g. Qu'''estion. (When followed by ''o, a'', ''i,e'') '''GU like in Italian GU. E.g. Lin'gu'a. (When followed by '''''o, a'', ''i,e) TH like in English TH. E.g. Th'e or '''Th'in. ð or θ =Basic Grammar= Isgalino uses a similar grammatical construction to Italian and Spanish. The language uses the normal Subject-Verb-Object used in English and other european languages. The construction of grammar isn't unusual and follows many of the same rules as other European languages. The noun before adjective rule of many languages can be used in Isgalino, but the user can change this to what they prefer; Le grio lufo sereios contenti. Le lufo grio sereios contenti. Common verbs English- Isgalino Isgalino verbs in their present form always end in "'''EI". To/Be- Serei To/Do- Adei To/Go- Ei To/Feel- Sentei To/Move- Movei To/Have- Tenei To/Want- Cierei To/Function/work- Functei To/Work- Trabacei To/Need- Nesitei To/Look- Servei To/Learn- Aprendei To/Make- Constructei To/Whisper- Nisaplei To/Talk- Saplei To/Shout- Melisaplei To/Lose- Perdei To/Ask- Askei To/Walk- Carinei (Run - Melicarinei) To/Stand- Piei (Sit - Nipiei) To/Start- Comensei (Stop - Nicomensei) To/Jump- Soltei To/Come/arrive- Arivei To/Think- Pensei To/Know- Sabei To/Like- Gustei To/Love- Amei To/Live- Vivei To/Laugh- Rei To/Kill- Matei To/Help- Helpei To/Fish- Pesei To/Farm- Granei To/Buy- Comprei To/Born- Berthei To/Eat/drink- Consumei (The noun. Food is Consuma) To/Drink- Bevei (The noun. Drink is Beva) To/Catch- Cogei To/Use- Usei To/Sleep- Dormei To/Rest- Restei Can- Podo (Could- Podos) Will- Ta (Would- Taos) Shall- Shal (Should- Shalos) An example sentence using some of the verbs above: Le graneijo serveios i serveios ad e peseijo, li sereios peseigo in le acua. In Isgalino there is no word for "went" instead it is the past tense of the verb "go". For example; Le nijo eios a scola. Common adjectives English - Isgalino Hunger- Fama. Hungry- Fami. Hungrily- Famon. Thirst- Seta. Thirsty- Seti. Thirstily- Seton. Happiness- Contenta. Happy- Contenti. Happily- Contenton. Sadness- Nicontenta. Sad- Nicontenti. Sadly- Nicontenton. Suffixes & Prefixes English - Isgalino Ly- n'' (Happi'ly''' - contento'n'.) Y/ey- i'' (Sunn'y''' - sol'i'.) Y/ey- oi (Modest'y' - modest'oi'.) Ful/some- oz (Mouth'ful' - bosha'oz'.) Many of these suffixes are also used in Isgalino. The suffix ly modifies the root-word from an adjective into an adverb. The suffix y/ey is added to nouns and adjectives to form adjectives meaning "having the quality of" The suffix y/ey is used when forming abstract nouns denoting a state, condition, or quality. A prefix is an affix which is placed before the stem of a word. A prefix is called a preformative, as they can alter the form of the words to which they are fixed. Some common prefixes of Isgalino. English - Isgalino Un/not- ni/no (Un'happy - '''ni'contenti.) The prefix ni is used in Isgalino to show that the stem of the verb, adjective or noun is now the opposite or unlike. Re- ri ('Re'do - 'ri'adei.) The prefix ri is used in the same way it is used in English. Anti- anti ('''Anti-war - anti-guer.) The prefix anti is used the same way it is in English. Beyond/extremely- ultra (Ultra'''violet - '''ultra-bon) The prefix ultra is used in Isgalino to emphasise how something is extremely something; e.g. Good, sad, tasty. Old- palei (Old man - palei'jo.) The adjective ''old tends to be used as a prefix in Isgalino when describing a noun as old. Pluralising To pluralise a noun which ends in a vowel add an '''s. Le shato's'. If the noun ends in a consonant pluralise with es. Medusa teneios mas ceb'es' thei e jo. - Medusa had more heads than a man. Word gender In Isgalino to say "The" we would say Le. A noun ending with "o" means that the noun is masculine. A noun ending with "a" means that the noun is feminine. A noun ending with any other letter means it is neither masculine or feminine, and so the "Le" word for "The" is used. Cueno es le depei tren? Jhores le nija nesitei fintrei et in le ora. Translation; "When is the next train? Because the girl needs to find it in the hour". '''Jhores' means Because in English, it is a mixture of two words, jhor= for, and es= is. Jhora means Why in English, it's a mixture of the words, jhor= for, and cei= what. Although "jhor-cei" is acceptable. The line separating jhor from cei is used to indicate to the reader that the phrase means "Why". Pronouns English - Isgalino I- Mi (Me does not exist in Isgalino, Mi means both I''', and '''Me.) He- Li She- Shi It- Et They- Lis We- Mis You- Thi You all/lot- This Is there some kind of relation between the pronouns? You might ask. There in fact is. The relation is hard to explain in English because English or any other language simply doesn't use a relationship like this, but I will try to explain, once this relationship is understood the pronouns are very easy to understand. For example, "Li" means "He", and so in Isgalino to say "They" we say "Lis", it literally translates in English as "Hes", literally a pluralization of "He". Why is "He" used when talking about something that has no particular gender? Well that is because in Isgalino masculine nouns etcetera are dominant. The same thing happens with "We", in Isgalino "Mi" means "I" so to say "We" you would say "Mis" which literally translates in English as "I's", a pluralization of "I". The same thing happens with "Thi", which means "You". So to pluralize "You" we say "This". Literally "You lot". Although this concept is unusual and maybe slightly confusing at first when it is understood it makes the pronouns of Isgalino very simple and gives them a good relationship. Possessive Pronouns English - Isgalino My- Mio Your- Thio His- Lio Her- Shio Our- Miso You lot's- Thiso Their- Liso Its- Eto The pronouns are the route, the "o" indicates possession. It also makes remembering them much easier. Tense Isgalino has its own way of expressing tense, past, present, future & present continuous(Usually used to express continuing, ongoing actions which are taking place at the moment of speaking or writing.) Verbs in Isgalino always end in EI, this means the verb is in the present tense. Below is how to change the tense from just present to past, future and present continuous. To make a verb the past tense in Isgalino we add OS to the end. To make a verb the future tense in Isgalino we add AS to the end. To make a verb a present continuing we add GO to the end. For example, "Michael thought he had a problem running". This would be, "Micel pensei'os' li tenei'os' e problem melicarinei'go'". In the sentence "pensei" is the verb "think" so the past tense is "os". "Melicarinei" is the verb "run" so to make Melicarinei present continuing we add "go". Preterite & present perfect The preterite denotes an action that began and ended in the past. I drank all day. - Mi beveios to dio. Present perfect tense; an action that started in the past and is still going on. I have been drinking all day. - Mô beveigo to dio. I have been- Mô He has been- Lô She has been- Shô It has been- Etô We have been- Misô You lot have been- Thisô Past Perfect Progressive I had been- Mô teneios He had been- Lô teneios She had been- Shô teneios It had been- Etô teneios We had been- Misô teneios You lot had been- Thisô teneios Future Perfect Progressive I will have been- Mô ta He will have been- Lô ta She will have been- Shô ta It will have been- Etô ta We will have been- Misô ta You lot will have been- Thisô ta The past perfect progressive and future perfect progressive can be replaced by their counterparts: past perfect or future perfect. Mô teneios carineigo jhor oras cueno mi nicomenseios restei. I had been walking for hours when I stopped to rest. Mô teneios carineios jhor oras cueno mi nicomenseios restei. I had walked for hours when I stopped to rest. =Dictionary= =Example text= Isgalino Todo demojo serei berthei fri i icual in respecto i isos. Lis sentei i tenei motivo i consiensa i shalos trabacei helpei ich demojo az companyos. English translation; All humans are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They feel and have motive and conscience and should work to help each other as companions. Connectives Isgalino - English Con- With Nicon or Nocon- Without (Literally "Not with"). No- Not (E.g. Mi no sabei) Ad- At Az- As Todo- All Niad- Away (Literally "Not at"). I (Written lower-case when not at the start of a sentence.) - And Bero- But O- Or Jhores- Because A- To E- A Mas- More Nimas- Less Es- Is Eses- Are Et- Is Le- The Who, what, when, where, why, etc. English - Isgalino Who- Ciei What- Cei Which- Ceia When- Cueno Where- Cuenei Why- Jhora This- Esa That- Eso Them/those- Esu Than- Thei There- Hia Here- Hio Phrases English - Isgalino Good morning- Bon mino Good day- Bon dio Good evening- Bon sentrei dio Good night- Bon noto Hello- Saluto Goodbye- Nisaluto Welcome- Bonsaluto Thank you- Grasi Please- Plejho How are you- Como serei thi? Yes- Si (Also means "Always".) No- Nisi The fact that- Le fecto eso The thing is- Le cosa es In fact- In fecto Colours English - Isgalino Colour- Coloro White- Blanco (Also means "Blank".) Grey- Gri Black- Nero Blue- Blu (Also means "Sky".) Red- Ru Green- Gren (Also means "Grass".) Purple- Perpuro Yellow- Yelo Numbers Isgalino - English Ono- One Duo- Two Trio- Three Cuatro- Four Fifo- Five Seso- Six Seto- Seven Oto- Eight Novo- Nine Des- Ten To say eleven in Isgalino we simply say "Desiono". Literally "ten and one". Des means ten, i''' means '''and,' Ono' means one. This pattern continues until twenty and up. The "o" in "Duodes" can be pronounced like it is at the end of a word because the word is a compound of two different words put together to create one. The "o" in compound words is found fairly regularly and as said can be pronounced as long "o" or a short one. Duodes- Twenty Triodes- Thirty Cuatrodes- Forty Fifodes- Fifty Sesodes- Sixty Setodes- Seventy Otodes- Eighty Novodes- Ninety Sent- One hundred Food & Drink Food and drink as a whole contains a large amounts of various nouns. Including animals, fruit, vegetable, and various drinks. In that case I will go over some of the things you'll need when talking about food and drink. Meats - livestock English - Isgalino Pork- Pigo (Literally "Pig".) Beef- Buca (Literally "Cow".) Bull- Buco Bacon- Pigo thino (Literally "Thin pork".) Chicken- Choia Rooster- Choio Turkey- Teko Fruits - Frutos Apple- Aplo Raspberry- Rubera Blueberry- Blubera Pear- Pera Pineapple- Pinana Orange- Oranca Banana- Banana Kiwi- Kiwi Mango- Mango Random food & Drink English - Isgalino Rice- Ris Pasta- Pasta/Spaghetti- Spageti Soup- Supa Sausage- Salcho Bread- Poma Pasty- Pomo Cake- Torto Egg- Ovo Milk- Lachei Water- Acua Juice- Juso Flour- Florina Sugar- Sugo Salt- Sal Pepper- Pepa Oil- Oilo Olive Oil- Oilo de oliva Pastry- Pestri Professions (English - er, ist, cian.) (Isgalino - jo or ja.) English - Isgalino Artist - Artajo Scientist - Siensajo Psychiatrist - Sicistrajo Guitarist - Gutareijo Farmer - Graneijo Musician - Musicajo Magician - Majicajo Physician - Sanajo (Also Doctor) Historian - Istorajo Fisher - Peseijo (To make the professions above feminine you change the ending from "Jo" to "Ja". Subjects English - Isgalino Music- Musica Art- Arta Maths- Maths Science- Siensa Philosophy- Filosofa Psychiatry- Sicistra History- Istora Language- Lingua Countries & Nationality English - Isgalino In Isgalino countries end in "a". Nationality or language of a country end in "o". For example; Mi serei Ingalino. (I am English). Similarly to say that you speak English you say; Mi saplei Ingalino. To say you're from England you say; Mi serei de Ingalina. England- Ingalina English - Ingalino Portugal- Portugalina Portuguese - Portugalino America- America American - Americo Mexico- Mexica Mexican - Mexico Spain- Spanya Spanish - Spanyo France- Fransa French - Franso Italy- Itala Italian - Italo Germany- Germana German - Germano Household nouns English - Isgalino Carpet- Carpeto Stairs- Esculatero(s) Room- Chambo Bedroom- Chambo de beda Bathroom- Chambo de toleto Garage- Garajho Garden- Jhardino Animals Dog- Cano Cat- Cato Rabbit- Coneglo Bird- Barelo Bear- Obo Butterfly- Farelo Wolf- Lufo Fox- Vulpo Squirrel- Scui Parts of the body English - Isgalino Head- Ceb Nose- Nazo Mouth- Bosha Ear- Oido Eyes- Oco(s) Teeth- Dento(s) Hair- Capelo (Hair is classed as a singular noun when describing the hair of your head.) Neck- Nek Chest- Torso Back- Nitorso Leg- Lim Knee- Lim-cervo (Leg curve) Foot- Pio Toe- Piodedo Arm- Bracho Elbow- Bracho-cervo (Arm curve) Hand- Hando Finger- Dedo Organs Heart- Curo Lung(s)- Pulon(es) Liver- Actum Skin- Sil People/family English - Isgalino Family- Familia Human- Demojo Man- Jo Woman- Ja Boy- Nijo Girl- Nija Father- Padro Mother- Padra Brother- Ermano Sister- Ermana Son- Dejo (Literally "Of man".) Daughter- Deja (Feminine version of "Dejo".) Adult- Adulto Child- Niadulto Baby- Beibi Friend- Amigo(a) Friend/associate- Companyo(a) Cousin- Cusino(a) Mister- Sinyer Miss- Sinyera In the kitchen Cook/Chef- Cuco Kitchen- Chambo cuco (Literally Cook room) Months Onoari Duoari Trioari Cuatroari Fifoari Sesoari Setoari Otoari Novoari Desari Desionoari Desiduoari The months are simply numbers 1 - 12 but with "ari" on the end, which means "month". Seasons Spring- Summer- Autumn- Winter- War Army or war unit- Unita Guer Warrior- Guerjo Knight- Knito King- Rego Weapon- Arma Armour- Garda Helmet- Ceb garda Shield- Protecta Sword- Glapa Axe- Axa Dagger- Daga Gauntlet- Glava Mail(chain mail)- Mala Bow- Arca Archer- Arcajo Arrow- Flecha Le Isgalino unita guer namo "Le gladas" eses namo jhores de le arma lis usei. Le arma es e glapa. Category:Languages